Living Lies For Love
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Long one Shot Brooklyn Mathews is a girl from Reid's past and when she turns up back in his life, truths are unfolded and lies unwoven. Will he be able to help her out of the web she's trapped in? REID OC! R&R Please!


Chapter 1:

Reid sat silently at a table with Tyler in the club they'd all chosen to meet at that night. It was a late Saturday night and the others would be there soon to join them, like every Saturday. It had been three years since they'd graduated and moved away from Ipswich to attend college.

They all moved to Cambridge, MA to attend different schools. Tyler attended Lesley College for his love of…can you guess it…no I don't suppose you would cause he just doesn't seem the type, but he went for art, painting to be exact. Reid, Pogue and Kate all attend Cambridge College not far from Harvard where Sarah and Caleb both attend.

Reid and Tyler share and apartment while both couples do the same. Life had been good, nothing bad had happened since senior year and all had been calm on the witch front.

"Hey man!" Caleb said greeting Reid real quick before moving on to greet Tyler with their 'secret' handshake they'd made up when they were thirteen.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Reid asked as Caleb took a seat next to Sarah who smiled at both boys quickly. They were all officially twenty one, well except Tyler, Baby boy had four more months and at the end of summer he would be legal on all accounts.

"Good. You? How's school?" Caleb asked.

"Exams were rough." Reid said shrugging. "It's school."

Sarah seemed to brighten and stand from her chair and walk away. All three heads looked in the direction she'd gone and they saw Kate and Pogue walking in. They made their way over to the group and sat down with them.

"Hey everyone!" Kate said brightly.

"Hey." The guys commented back.

"So, tell me!" Sarah said to her looking enthusiastic about something.

"I so totally aced it." Kate said excitedly. "I mean…"

"Hi there, would you guys like anything from the bar?" They all looked at the charming waitress before them. She had light brown hair, green eyes and stood about 5'5".

They ordered and went back to talking. When she came back they didn't pay much attention as she started handing out drinks. "Uh I hate to interrupt, but AJ had to head home early, I'll be taking over for her and I don't know who ordered what. So scotch on the rocks?"

Reid turned his head and held up his fingers in gesture his eyes catching hers with a muttered. "That's me." Before he saw her mouth fall open and the glass slip from her hand. She looked very familiar, someone he'd known a while back possibly and then it struck him like the glass that had just shattered on the floor. "Brooke.?"

She looked at him mouth opening and closing like a fish for a second before she set the tray of drinks on the table. "I am so sorry, I'll get Billy to clean that up and make you a new one." She started picking up shards of glass with her bare hands before looking up at Reid, and then dropping the glass back to the floor. "I'll just…" She stood and walked back threw the growing crowd of people.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked looking at Reid. The guys all seemed to have a serious disliking for the girl by the way they'd watch her walk away.

"No body." Reid said and looked away from her to Tyler. "I'm gonna go get some air man, I'll be back in a few." And he left.

Making his way threw the growing mass of people he found his way to the exit and stepped out into the cool Massachusetts night air.

"No, no, no, not here. He can't be here." He heard coming from the side alley. He looked around the corner and sure enough there she stood. Her whole 5'7" lean, but lithe curvy figure, two tone dark and light brown hair, blue eyes and manicured nails.

Normally Reid avoided confrontation but he just needed one answer, to one simple question from her. "Why?" He asked walking down the alley, his feet carrying him closer to the girl by the back exit of the club. "Why Brooke? Why'd you leave me?" He asked angrily.

Brooke looked up at him startled and started to walk towards the door. "You aren't my care taker Reid, I don't have to explain anything to you."

"But why? Why him of all people? Why Brooke?" Reid asked gritting his teeth now.

She grabbed the handle of the door to the club and pulled it open. "If I were you I'd find another place to hang out." Without another word Brooke walked in to the club leaving Reid in the alley angrier then he'd ever been.

But he hadn't seen the small tear streak down from her blue eye and taint her soft cheek.

Reid thought about what he could do to make her talk, make her give a reason for leaving him four years ago, but that would mean she would have to stop being stubborn and speak to him. She was as stubborn as they came.

Forming a plan Reid called Tyler and told him he'd headed home and would see him there later. Using just a little he honed in on her voice n the club, holding the back door open. _'I can't be here tonight Nathan, don't ask. I just I need to go.' _ With that he heard footsteps.

Quickly he walked out of the alley around the corner and lead back against the brick building waiting. Waiting for her.

When she came around the corner and started in his direction he saw that she hadn't noticed him. He cleared his throat and she looked up startled. "Jesus Christ. Fuck Reid leave me alone." She started away quickly, but Reid followed.

"I just want to know why Brooke?" Reid said keeping pace with her.

"Because you're nothing compared to him. He's my world Reid, leave me alone. If he finds out you were even in the same bubble as me, it'll start shit. It was fucking high school puppy love get over it."

"It wasn't puppy love." Reid stated angrily. "I know you loved me, like I loved you. Why did you do that? Why'd you just up and forget me and go with him? Why Brooke?" Reid snarled.

Brooke growled. "Because I HATE you Reid Garwin! I hate what you are and who you are? You are nothing to me!" She said turning around and yelling at him face to face. "Now leave me alone."

Reid grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away and swung her around. "Hate me? What I am? Who are you?" He asked bitterly.

"Let go of me." She snapped.

"No!"

"Let go of me now you asshole. I'm going home to my _fiancé_." Brooke tugged her arm free when Reid's face blanked.

"_Fiancé?_ Fuck are you kidding? You are going to marry that dipshit?" Reid said sarcastically bitter. "You are not the same Brooke I knew."

"Yeah well it isn't like marrying you would've been much better Reid." She growled.

"He cheats on you, he did all through senior year with Kira! You know it as well as I do!" Reid snapped throwing his arms about in wild gesture. "He's a dipshit Brooke? If you marry him you are too."  
"Fuck you!" She yelled at him.

"No thanks, been there done fucked that." He said smirking at her evilly.

Brooke looked at him and he saw hurt flash in her eyes. "Go away." She said lightly and turned and started away.

Reid let her go, feeling slightly guilty about what he'd said.

_Flash back:_

_"Reid!" Brooke squealed happily she jumped on her boyfriends back and hugged him._

_Reid laughed. "Baby you're heavy get off!"_

_"I am not heavy." She joked back and jumped off his back. Instead she settled for walking alongside him her arm through his. "So what are we doing tonight?"_

_"I was thinking movie in my dorm, I kicked Tyler out for the night, he's staying at Caleb's." Reid smirked at her. _

_"Sounds good." Brooke grinned and kissed him quickly. "Got to run to English lit. See you after school then?"_

_"You bet." Reid kissed her again and she was off on her way._

_Flash back:_

_"Hey man, what's wrong?" Tyler asked._

_"She hasn't returned any of my phone calls." Reid said looking at his cell phone in misery. "I know I haven't done anything to piss her off."_

_"Maybe she just needs alone time. Man she's a chick." Tyler offered flopping back on his dorm room bed. _

_"Maybe." Reid said lightly._

_Flash back:_

_Reid looked up from where his head rested on his Science book and saw her walk in to class, but she wasn't alone. No she held the hand of the only guy in school that made Reid's blood boil like molten lava. "Brooke?" Reid said as she passed by her usual seat up the stairs with Aaron Abbot and sat next to him._

_Then Reid thought his throat would slit of its own accord when he rested his hand on her thigh. He thought he saw her visibly flinch at the touch, but she looked over and smiled at him. FLIRTATIOSULY! _What the fuck?_ Reid thought silently._

_After class he watched Brooke stand a little ways away from Aaron while he talked with Ethan one of his friends. Reid walked over and looked at her. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked._

_Brooke looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean Aaron, I mean class, what the fuck?" He asked._

_She looked away to Aaron. "We're sort of dating now."_

_Reid looked at her slightly confused. "What? But you already have a boyfriend." He said looking at her a bit angrily._

_Brooke scoffed. "Who? You? Yeah Reid I can really see us together forever. You were just a fling, puppy love. Deal with it." She said and walked over to Aaron leaving Reid alone and completely floored in the middle of the Spencer hallway._

Reid kicked himself mentally as he made his way up the apartment steps to the third floor. He'd found a phone booth and found her name and address. He needed to apologize to her even though he knew he owed her no apology something in the look on her face, made him do it anyways.

Reaching the floor mat, which read 'welcome' he looked at the door contemplating his choices. And if for only a moment he thought he could set aside his anger and hurt and apologize, so he knocked.

"One sec!" He heard her call from inside. A moment later he heard soft padded footsteps and the lock click. The door opened to reveal her, Brooke in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, which were very familiar to Reid and a white tank top. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Is he here?" Reid asked.

Brooke looked down and shook her head. 'No. He's not. He's out doing god knows what with god knows who, and I really honestly don't give a fuck. The more he's with some other skank the less I have to see of him." She said rolling her eyes.

"And this is the guy you want to marry?"

"Get to your fucking point for being here or I'm closing the door." Brooke snapped.

"And if I just let myself in?" Reid glared at her.

"Do what you want? It's your funeral." She muttered slamming the door in his face. Reid did as he'd threatened and used to open the door and let himself in. "You really are a stupid motherfucker. You can't use frivolously like that Reid." Brooke said upon seeing him enter her living room.

Reid snorted. "Like you care about my health."

"More then you know." She muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Reid mocked.

Brooke shook her head. "Make your point and leave Reid." She said lightly. She was lying on her couch looking over at him in her entrance hall.

"You don't care about me, that's fine, but just give me one good reason." Reid said angrily.

"I do care Reid, I just…" He looked at her and saw a tear leak from her eye. "God I can't…I'm so sick of this lie!" She said and started to break down in tears. She rolled away from him turning into the back of her couch and cried.

Her body was shaking with her sobs and Reid didn't know what had happened. One minute they were angrily arguing and the next she was crying. "What lie? What are you talking about?" Reid asked he sat behind her.

"I…I…"

He needed an answer, so he did what he'd do in any case and gently ran his fingers down her bare arm. "Shh…calm down B."

She took a deep breath and relaxed still not looking at him. "I can't do this anymore, I just I can't live this lie. I can't marry that monster and I just can't keep treating you like shit."

"What do you mean lie? Lie about what?"

Brooke rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I have to tell you something, Reid."

Reid stood, somewhat uncomfortable and nodded. "Then tell me."

"I…I only went out with Aaron because he blackmailed me to do it."

"What could he possibly blackmail you with?"

"You're secret." Brooke said and her eyes looked up at him. "He saw you use one night Junior year and came to me a couple days later after doing research on 'the sons of Ipswich' he said he knew everything that he'd figured it out. I tried to convince him he was crazy but he didn't buy it, not for a second. He always wanted what you had and he used his new knowledge to get the one thing from you that would hurt the most."

Reid was completely dumbfounded and he sat down on the coffee table just in front of her couch. "He doesn't want me; he just doesn't want me to be with you. It's why he's kept up this charade and he never lets me forget that he could expose all of you for being who you are. Every time I try to leave, he throws that in my face."

Reid remained silent after she told him the truth.

"It gets worse." Brooke said softly.

"How could it get worse?" Reid asked.

Brooke felt the tears start to rain from her eyes again. "I found out I was pregnant two weeks later and…and he made me…abort it. He said if I didn't do it willingly he'd tell the whole world you're secret. I…I…couldn't help but think about what would happen, so I chose you over our unborn child." Brooke turned away sobbing in to the couch again and Reid still sat in silence.

Finally what seemed like ten minutes later he gathered his thoughts and spoke. "You've lived this life for four years, to keep me safe?"

Brooke rolled over to look at him and nodded. Her eyes red and puffy and she had moist puffy cheeks. "All of you. I loved you so much, still do actually, but Aaron won't ever care enough to let go of the past, I can't leave or he'll tell the world about you and the others."

"Fuck why didn't you tell me four years ago." Reid asked and he stood and started pacing.

"I was scared Reid." Brooke said. She hugged herself. "I couldn't protect my child but I'll be damned before I let him expose you and get you burned at the stake like the olden days."

"This is so fucked up." Reid said pacing.

Brooke sat up and hugged her legs to her body and rested her chin on her knees. "You're telling me; every time we have sex it feels like rape. It's like I don't get a choice in the matter. He calls me two minutes from the apartment and tells me to pick up he's got friends coming over. Cook this, clean that, fuck I can't do it anymore, Reid. I need you to help me."

Reid instantly sat next to her. "He doesn't hurt you does he?" He asked as calmly as possible for the way his blood was boiling.

Brooke shook her head no. "No. I wish I could just run way and never look back, but I can't." She said silent tears leaking down her face.

"You love me?" Reid asked her.

Brooke looked up at him with eyes asking if he was serious. "Would I be here if I didn't Reid? Would I allow my _fiancé_ to practically fuck me till I just want to slit my fucking wrists and slowly bleed to death, rather then fake another fucking orgasm! Oh and I must love you so fucking much that I let him fuck me without a condom because he likes it that way." She said it all with harsh sarcasm and bitterness lacing her words.

Reid looked at her and he was stunned.

Brooke sighed and rested her chin against her knees again. "That asshole got me fucking pregnant once and made me get a second abortion and the doctor told me I might never have children again. Then he made sure that I got on the shot kind of birth control. Want to know why? Well let me share. A) Kira told him she rarely gets her period, so she can have sex all she wants and she doesn't have pms…B) so I don't get pregnant because he's a fucking asshole!"

"I…don't even…know what to say."

Brooke looked over at him again, pleading with her eyes. "Just say you'll help me. You don't have to love me or want me after this, just please help me. I can't marry him and I can't keep on like this."

"He uses you and makes you do these things because I was reckless, I can't let that continue." Reid said angrily. "I know how much you wanted kids and…"

"Don't worry, I can always adopt." Brooke said softly. "I really wanted my baby, even though I was only seventeen then. I really wanted my baby." She cried softly. "God I tried everything to make him back down on that. I even went as far as 'Reid would be pissed if he knew you were raising his child.' I didn't work."

Reid instinctively put his arms around her. "God B, I am so sorry." He kissed her temple.

"I think about it everyday, not a day goes by that I don't wonder what the baby would've been like and all that."

"I'll fix this. I promise I'll fix this." Reid said holding her to him as she wept. A phone rang and her head snapped up and she looked at the coffee table, where Reid saw her cell ringing.

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled and reached forward snatching the phone. Flipping it open she answered. "Hi." "What? Do you think I'm a fucking bank I can't afford to bail you two dipshits…" "Yea fine whatever, I'll be in tomorrow." "Cause I leant my car to Randy, for the night." "I'm not walking my happy ass down there to bail you two drunks out of jail so you can stumble home groping me along the way." "No Aaron it doesn't sound like fun." "Screw you." "Sleep it off I'll be in first thing tomorrow morning as soon as the banks are open." "Fine. Goodnight." She glowered at the phone as she hung it up. "ASSHOLE!" She yelled pitching it at the cushion chair across from them.

"You do realize tomorrows Sunday?" Reid asked smirking at her.

Brooke grinned her tears slowly subsiding. "Yeah, but Aaron don't know his ass end from his front when he's drunk. He thinks its Friday night."

"Good this will give me time to talk to the others." Reid said. "And get you out of here. What are you doing here anyways?"  
"Aaron dropped out of college, and his father refuses to help pay anything and Aaron refuses to get a job. So my parents pay for part of the rent and I work at the club."

"I'd never do that to you." Reid said tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to call or write, so many times I just never could. I was too scared. I tried writing you a note about the baby, but Aaron found it and swore if I told you he'd tell. I just I feel so stuck."

Reid sighed and hugged her to him again. "I will fix this Brooke, please believe me."

"I do believe you."

"I should go its late."

"No stay." Brooke said softly looking up at him. "Please, I just…I miss falling asleep in your arms, I miss feeling safe and happy, I just I miss you. I miss this."

"And if he finds a way to make bail?"

"His father won't speak to him, and Ethan's father well lets just say he went to prison for embezzlement and left Ethan and his mother with nothing. He can barely afford his car payment every month." She said smirking.

"And that dickwad just expects you to bail them out?" Reid was fuming mad.

Brooke sighed. "It doesn't matter, he knows I will without a fight. Just like he knows I won't argue about 'our' life and the way 'we're' living it." She said softly using air quotes to emphasize.

"I've been going to that club every Saturday night since we've moved here. Why haven't I seen you there before?" Reid asked.

Brooke pulled away from him and stood up. "I was working somewhere else and the owner there, owns both places and offered me a better paying job at that one. It's closer to home and Aaron still think I work at the other one, so he wont come in and start groping me every fucking chance he gets."

Walking towards the small kitchen she grabbed herself a bottle of water and looked over at Reid. "You want one?"

He nodded and she grabbed a second and brought it back to him. "Thanks." Reid said kindly as she sat back down and cross her legs Indian style on the couch. "So where else were you working?" Reid asked.

"I did volunteer work as a dance instructed for misguided teens." She said softly.

Reid smiled at her. "So you still dance?"

"Of course I still dance. It's the only thing Aaron can't take away from me." Brooke sighed.

The smile on Reid's face faded. "God Brooke I am really sorry about this." He said and stood and started pacing around the living room area again.

"I made the choices Reid not you." Brooke replied standing up and walking over to him. Reid stopped pacing and looked down at her. She wasn't as tall as him but she wasn't short either, but he still had to look down into her eyes.

"I wish I could go back and make this right." Reid said lightly.

Brooke sighed and nodded. She reached up placing her empty palm on his cheek softly. "I wish I could go back and change a lot of things, but wishing won't help. Just help me out of this and it can all be ok again."

"Do you think…if by some miracle I fix this, do you think we could…" Reid started looking away from her eyes nervously.

Brooke removed her hand from his cheek and stepped back. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you won't want me. Not after everything that's happened."

"Why wouldn't I?" Reid asked trying to step closer but she only backed away.

"It's just better this way ok. I've convinced myself that you won't want me and that's the way it has to be ok? You can find some other girl who can give you what I can't." Brooke said sullenly.

Reid took a step closer, Brooke not paying attention didn't back away, and he put his hands on her biceps and she looked up at him sadly. "What can another girl give me that you can't?" He asked.

"A son." She whispered tears pooling in her eyes.

Reid sighed. "B there is other ways of having kids."

"Not for you, not for us…" Brooke was cut off as Reid dropped his lips to hers and kissed her hard. His hands immediately moved up to cup her neck carefully in his hands, while hers hesitantly wrapped around his neck bringing them closer together.

Reid brought her as close as possible, running his tongue swiftly across her bottom lip and she moaned opening her mouth to him sighing in to their deep kiss. Moving his hands down her figure Reid grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Brooke without any further hesitations wrapped her legs around his waist.

The need for oxygen became highly apparent and they broke away from each other panting. Reid's lips attached themselves to her neck as she tilted it and let out of moaned sigh of pleasure. "Bed?"

"Mmhm." Brooke hummed.

Reid chuckled huskily against her neck. "No, where is it?" Reid asked nipping the lobe of her ear and kissing her neck.

"End of the hall to the right." She muttered into his ear. Reid moved down the hall holding her up as her lips moved back to his and kissed him almost in desperation. Kicking the door to the room it creaked open and Reid moved inside the room and quickly found the bed, by moving away from her lips for only a second.

"Should we really do this here?" Reid question gruffly as her teeth caught his bottom lip and pulled playfully before releasing it.

"Like I give a fuck." Brooke said grinning at him. "Besides I just washed the sheets this morning."

Reid smirked. "Good enough for me." He said and moved to lay her on the bed. It didn't take long for their clothes to be completely removed and scattered about the floor in a passionate frenzy and now they lay touching and kissing each other building up for what was to come.

Brooke rolled them over kissing down Reid's jaw and collarbone like she remembered he loved. Feeling his erection stiff against the bare skin of her thigh she smirked as she reached down to gently take hold of him, while her lips moved over his. Reid growled into her mouth gently groping her breasts in his hands.

She'd missed gentle. She'd missed slow and sensuous. With Aaron it was rough and quick and unwanted. But with Reid she'd always felt loved and cared for.

Lifting herself up slowly Brooke broke away from his lips and looked down at him as she slowly sank down on his large stiff member to consume him. His eyes watched her move ever so slowly down and he remembered what it was like to watch her when they had sex.

Reid had loved to watch her, the way she moved and looked at him, and touched him erotically made him insane. He loved her on top like she was using him as her own personal toy to get off, and he found that extremely arousing.

When she'd finally consumed him completely they both sighed in pleasure and she slowly started to lift and drive herself back down, with a gently rock of her hips added in for more pleasure.

Reid's hands moved to hold her waist while hers rested on his abdomen and she began to move quicker, slicker around him arching her back as she moved. Brooke moaned bringing her head forward as her shoulder length two tone brown hair fell in to her face.

Getting an uncontrollable feeling to run his fingers threw his hair like he use to do Reid sat up as best as he could wrapping one arm around her waist, helping her steady her movements in the shift, and the other moved up to run through her hair. "Oh Reid." She said quietly her forehead resting against his.

Reid kissed her delicately before dropping his lips to her collarbone and moving down to her supple c cup breasts sucking and nipping her hardened peeks like he use to.

Brooke could feel her climax coming and she knew she couldn't last much longer. It'd been so long since she felt the aching need for release in the pit of her stomach. All she'd felt for four years was disgust and pain. Her breathing was quick and hot against Reid lips as he moved his head to rest against hers.

Her moans, groans, growls of satisfaction sent ever fiber of Reid's being off as they made love. "Dollface." Reid mumbled against her lips.

Brooke's lips slowly spread into a smile and she kissed him with intensity just as fireworks exploded behind her eyelids. She broke away screaming in pleasure as four years of pent up need spilled from her moist walls down Reid's large member. "Holy…shit…" She panted as her voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"Keep moving baby almost there." Reid mumbled kissing her. Brooke did as asked and moments later Reid met his end claiming her lips in a rough passionate kiss as he came inside her.

As they broke away smiles on their lips Reid collapsed back on the mattress, and Brooke lay her upper half down on his chest, not moving from their joined nether regions. "Felt good." Brooke mumbled her head laying against Reid's pecs.

Reid nodded silently a dumb smirk on his face. A few moments later Brooke sat up and gently lifted herself off of his member and rolled to lay next to him, turning on her side pressing her front against his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I got an idea." Reid said calmly.

Brooke looked up at his face and saw the smirk there laced with amusement. "What?" She asked softly kissing his shoulder and up his neck.

"No one will believe a man who's already insane." He said looking into her eyes. Brooke looked confused. "You know make him see things, that no one else can and when he claims he's seen them, a doctor will have to declare him clinically insane and instutionalize him and that would completely discredit his ramblings about witches from Ipswich." Reid said.

"While I more than anyone would love to make him insane, clinically insane people can get released all the time." Brooke said softly.

Reid sighed. "That won't work, then. Maybe I could mess with his memory, you know like extract the one of that night and he'd forget completely."

"That wouldn't change all the memories since. He'd just dig deeper for why he and I were together."

"Maybe I could just kill him."

"You are not a murder, and we aren't even going to go there." Brooke insisted.

Reid groaned in frustration. "Caleb's better at this then me." Reid said in irritation looking down at her blue eyes. "I have to go, I need to talk to the others. I can't let him keep doing this to you."

Brooke sat up grabbing the throw blanket she kept at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around herself. "They'll wonder how you know I'm telling the truth." She said standing from the bed. Reid grabbed the sheet and covered himself as he sat up. She walked over to the closet in the room and flicked the light on.

"You've never, well wanted to, lie to me before." Reid said.

"Yeah but that wont be enough for them." He watched as she jumped up trying to reach a box up on the shelf, grabbing his boxers from the floor he slipped them on and went in after her. Reaching up effortlessly he snatched the shoe box and handed it to her. Brooke turned and smiled. "Thank you." She said sweetly and gestured for him to go back to the room and sit on the bed. She set the box between them and took the lid off.

Rummaging threw all the photos of them she found the one at the very bottom pulling it out. Reid took it from her offering hand and saw it was a picture of a sonogram. "I was eight weeks along when I first found out. That's the only sonogram I got to have before he made me get the abortion." Brooke said forlornly.

"Don't girls usually know...I mean…"

"I was too caught up in things to notice that stuff most of the time back then." Brooke said laughing softly at herself.

"Come with me, we'll talk to them together." Reid said.

"No. I…I…can't. They hate me and I don't blame them." Brooke shook her head.

Reid grabbed her face in his hands after setting the sonogram picture down and made her look at him. "I will make them listen. We will fix this. I'll make this right and I'll make it up to you I promise."

Brooke smiled at him and she leaned forward brushing her lips against his. "I love you Reid."

"And I've always loved you Brooke. You were my first girlfriend, lover…"

"How many have you had since me?" Brooke asked smirking at him lightly.

Reid grinned sheepishly. "Angry, it meant nothing girls quite a few...girlfriends none."

Brooke nodded, she never expected less then the truth from Reid. "I didn't want to do this to you. You have to know that." She said softly.

Reid kissed her forehead. "I know. Get dressed." Reid said. Brooke made to protest and Reid kissed her. "It'll be fine." He said. Brooke nodded and stood going back to her closet to get dress while Reid picked up his clothes that were tossed haphazardly around the room.

After putting on his clothes Reid grabbed his cell phone of the pocket of his hoodie and called Caleb. _"Hello?" _

"Caleb man, I know it's late but we need to meet, now."

_"Reid what's wrong?"_

"Look just meet me at mine and Tyler's place, call Pogue."

_"What did you do Reid?"_

"Nothing, why do you assume I did something. Just meet me there. Tell baby boy we're coming."

He heard Caleb sigh. _"Ok, fine. When?"_

"Now. Right now." Reid said. He saw Brooke come out of her closet wearing black men's dickies pants that were loose fitting on her and a grey Roxy t-shirt. "It's important." He said and then hung up.

Brooke slipped her chucks on while she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and felt to arms snake around her waist. "Reid I dunno…"

"You aren't backing out now Brooklyn Mathews. You don't deserve this life, and Aaron's an asshole." Reid assured her.

Brooke laughed softly with a tear running down from her blue eye as she thought about him using her full name. "Then let's go before I try and change my mind again." She said lightly.

Reid grabbed her hand and the coat she'd laid out on the bed and pulled her from the room and down to the front door. Reid helped her in to her coat and they left together.

Reid and Tyler's Apartment:

As soon as Reid walked in he could hear the chatter from the living room. "Shit they brought Kate and Sarah." Reid mumbled shutting the door behind Brooke.

"Kate still hates me I'm sure, who's Sarah?" She asked softly so that the others wouldn't hear her.

"Caleb's girlfriend. They probably filled her in on you after I left." Reid said looking at her. "Just stay close and don't let anything they might say get to you."

Brooke hung her head. "I'll try."

Reid took her hand in his and kept her behind him as he walked down the front hall and in to the living room of the nice loft style apartment. Head's turned and Tyler was the first one up. "What's up man?" He asked. Taking that as some sort of que Brooke stepped out from behind Reid. "What the hell is she doing here?" Tyler growled. Very few people had ever seen Tyler angry, but he's anger now was understandable, she'd hurt his best friend after all.

Reid let go of her hand and held up his in a 'wait a minute' gesture. "Wait, just a second before…"

"I can't believe you brought that bitch here, Reid! Are you fucking loco? Have you had too much to drink?" Tyler snapped.

"Shut the fuck up for a second Baby boy!" Reid yelled. Tyler glared at Brooke silently and she stepped back behind Reid grabbing his hoodie in her hands and resting her head against the dip between his shoulder blades. "We need to talk."

"What does that have to do with her?" Pogue said looking angrily at the girl as well as he stood up.

Reid looked at them. "Everything, and in about thirty minutes you guys are gonna feel like real assholes, like I did."

"How'd you even get to talking?" Caleb asked being the kinder of the three, but still defensive of his best friend.

"I saw her outside the club and said something uncalled for. I thought I owed her an apology."

"Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?" Tyler grunted in anger.

"Hey Ty, you're my boy but seriously shut the fuck up." Reid said snapped. Tyler moved to leave and Reid glared at him. "Sit down now." He growled.

Tyler looked at him. "So I can watch you fuck up with Aarons whore? No thanks."

"Tyler sit the fuck down before I make you sit down." Reid snapped.

"No. No. I knew that this wouldn't work. I should go." Brooke let go of the back of Reid's hoodie and started down the hall.

"Good riddance." Tyler scoffed.

Reid went after her grabbing her arms. "No. You and I are in this together. I'm not letting you go without a fight this time."

"Reid maybe you and I wasn't supposed to happen."

"If we weren't in love enough then why'd you stay with him?" Reid said looking at her. Brooke closed her eyes sighed and nodded following him back in to the room. Tyler had moved to grab a beer from the fridge. Reid kept it there for nights he just wanted to kick back. "It's ok." He said as Brooke hesitated going any further in to the loft like apartment.

She quietly sat on the armchair of the lazy boy he'd chosen to sit in and hung her head. "What do you have to tell us?" Caleb asked.

Reid looked up at her and she sighed, but before she could start her whole story again Reid filled in the blanks. As quickly as he could. Brooke remembered the day her entire life was turned upside down.

_Flash back:_

_"I have to call Reid." Brooke told Kate._

_"Why? Can't you two go a day without talking?" Kate laughed at her friend. They were both girlfriends to a son of Ipswich and had to stick together._

_Brooke laughed softly. "Like you and Pogue aren't the same. Hey I'll see you after class." She said and headed off towards Science only to be pulled aside by none other then Aaron Abbot. "Abbot leave me alone." She sighed._

_Aaron smirked. "I know everything about your little boyfriend. The son's of Ipswich, I must admit they hide it well, but Garwin's always been a little reckless."_

_"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, her heart starting to race in a panic._

_He still smirked. "I know what they are. And if you don't do exactly as I say, I'll be sure the entire world knows what they are. And your little boyfriend will burn like they did back in the olden days."_

_"Aaron you're crazy."_

_"No you know what's crazy Garwin showing me up every time, I know it's because he's a witch. I know that now, but I'm gonna take the one thing away from him that means the most. And if you tell him or the others or anyone I will tell his, their secret. Do you want their deaths on your hands, sweetheart?" He said evilly._

_Brooke took a deep breath. "What do you want?" She asked reluctantly._

_Aaron smirked at her. "Good girl."_

As she came out of her memories Brooke looked around and saw the Reid must've finished his story because everyone was looking at her in shock. "Wait how do we know she's not lying about everything?" Tyler asked.

Reid took the sonogram photo out of his pocket and held it up. "She's just not ok."

"That could be fake." Pogue suggested.

"Her whole story could be just a great elaboration, so Aaron can get one over on you." Tyler said bitterly.

Sarah stood up looking at them both. "I would expect more from both of you. Can't you give her the benefit of the doubt? I know I wasn't here and I didn't see how this destroyed Reid like you all did, but if he believes her can't you at least try to help her."

"But what if she's not telling the truth?" Kate said softly.

Sarah looked at her and then at Reid. "Reid what are your instincts telling you?"

"That's she's telling the truth." Reid said not really seeing Sarah's point but going along with it.

"If you can't trust her at least trust your friend, your brother." Sarah said decisively.

Caleb nodded. "Sarah's right."

"Look I don't expect you all to believe what I'm saying, but it is true and I want nothing more then to have a normal life." Brooke said sullenly.

"What's to say you aren't lying to us?" Tyler asked still not completely buying it.

Brooke looked at him. "What do I have to gain by lying? I can give you better proof."

"What?" All of them asked including Reid. Brooke stood up pulling her phone from her pocket and called her friend.

"Randy?" "Yeah hey look I need some stuff out of my…" "Thanks that would be great, I'm actually at those new apartments just down from Cambridge college with an old friend." "Five thanks, I'll be out front." Brooke walked out and waiting in the front parking area. Everyone seemed to follow and stand on the stairs and watch as she waited. When a black mustang pulled up she walked over and opened the passenger door.

It looked as though she opened the glove compartment with a key that had been hanging around her neck and grabbed something from inside. "Thanks Randy you're the best. I really needed this paper work."

Randy smiled and nodded. She was a shorter girl about 5'4" and she had blonde hair and green eyes with fair skin that wasn't hidden under mounds of clothes but a slinky black dress. "No problem the date was a bust. I was actually just about to head home, want to drive."

"No, but just dropped the keys in my mail slot. Aaron and Ethan are in jail again and I have to figure a way to bail them out."

Randy snorted. "Why are you with that drunken dumbass anyways? You could do so much better." She said looking at her friend curiously.

Brooke shrugged. "Long story. Thanks again, enjoy the rest of your night." She shut the glove compartment and closed the passenger door. Walking over she saw Reid standing next to Tyler in front of the group, she shoved the cream colored folder into Tyler's chest. "Check the dates and who footed the bill. Not to mention every bit of my medical history is in there since. So every depression medication I've taken since then and all my diagnoses' are in that folder." Brooke said eyeing him carefully.

Tyler took the folder being shoved in to his chest and opened it right there, looking over the mentioned documents.

"I would've had to have been sleeping with Aaron long before I ended things with Reid, for that particular type of abortion procedure to take place. If you want you can look it up online." Brooke said. Tyler continued reading it looking a little guilty. "Afterwards I was diagnosed with post traumatic stress and was put on a variety of uppers just to keep me from slitting my wrists."

"You didn't tell me that." Reid said looking at her.

Brooke sighed. "Everything was a jumble when I was telling you."

"Says here you overdosed on your prescription medications and almost died." Tyler read allowed looking up at her.

"That wasn't an accident. I tried, but the unpredictable bastard that Aaron is he came home early for once and found me immediately calling nine one one." Brooke said bitterly.

"We should go inside and continue talking about this." Kate said softly. Everyone headed that way and once back in the living room the conversation started again.

"Anyways of course, Aaron figured it for a suicide attempt and told me if I attempted it again he'd tell everyone. So do you believe me now?" She asked softly.

"So it's true you've spent the last four years with Aaron, because you didn't want him to expose the Covenant and Reid thus ending probably in our imminent deaths?" Caleb asked.

Brooke nodded. "You were my friends and I loved Reid more than anything." She said softly. "If I didn't I could've saved Aaron the blackmail and screamed from the top of my longs about the sons of Ipswich but I didn't."

Tyler looked up at her. "I'm sorry Brooke."

She gave him a small smile. "It's ok. Not your fault, I don't blame you for not believing me. It sounds like something off the lifetime channel or a bad book, but it's my life and I live it every day."

"You have to help her." Sarah said looking at Caleb. He nodded.

"I just don't know how." Caleb said lightly.

"That isn't a choice Caleb. I got her into this I have to get her out and I need help to do that." Reid said adamantly.

"What about a total memory erase and staging a car accident. Doctors would simply think he has amnesia." Sarah suggested.

"That takes an abundance of power babe, and where did you come up with that?" Caleb asked.

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "I like research. But if you combined your powers for only a few moments none of you will use that much energy."

"Yeah but we'd be messing with someone's brain and if we use to much we risk killing them." Pogue countered.

Caleb sighed. "It sounds like our only option though man. I mean Sarah's right if we all use just a little it won't affect us as much, and staging an accident won't be too much either."

"Look if this is really going to put you guys in a bad spot…" Brooke started.

"No, you've spent the last four years protecting us, let us return the favor." Reid said pulling her in to his lap.

Kate and Sarah smiled slightly. "Same old dopey in love Reid and Brooke." Kate teased.

Sarah laughed. "Reid? Dopey in love? Are you serious?" She asked.

"No." Reid said shaking his head.

Kate nodded. "Yes. After they started dating freshmen year they were inseparable. Reid was head over heels for Brooke and Brooke well she couldn't spend five minutes without saying the name Reid."

"Ok enough, we weren't that bad." Reid said looking at Kate and glaring lightly. Kate smirked back. "Back to this plan…"

Three Nights Later:

"I'm sorry ok! Jesus stop fucking yelling at me!" Brooke yelled back at Aaron. He'd somehow or other found out she was working at the club instead of the dance studio and had been furious that she hadn't mentioned it.

"I'm your god damned fiancé Brooke I have a right to know…"

"Fuck you! We both know why I'm in this relationship and it isn't because I oh so love how you treat me!" Brooke said throwing a shirt of his off the floor at his head. She grabbed her coat and purse. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to work so we can keep affording to live here."

"Fucking bitch!" Aaron yelled as she reached the door and pulled it open. "I swear to god I will tell everyone!"

Brooke sighed and turned to look at him. The anger left his face to be replaced with a vicious smirk. "My break is around nine. If you want to come in, fine." She walked out.

Climbing in to her black mustang she drove to work her heart pounding in her ear. Tonight was the night. They would either succeed and she'd be free of Aaron forever or they'd fail and he would know she'd helped set him up and tell the whole world about the sons of Ipswich.

The last few nights she'd been working she'd been able to see Reid and he would keep her up to date on any changes in the plan. She just hoped it worked for all their sakes.

When she arrived at the club Brooke walked in the front door instantly spotting Reid and Tyler at the new pool tables Nathan had put in, to attract more customers. Reid caught her eye and smirked and she gave a weak smile back and headed to the back employee lounge to put her stuff in her locker.

"Hey." Brooke nearly jumped a mile when she heard that voice. She turned and saw Reid smirking.

"Fuck." She said holding a hand over her heart. "Don't fucking sneak up on me like that."

Reid looked worried. "What happened?"

Brooke took a calming breath and put her hand down looking at him. "Aaron found out I worked here and had a shit fit. He's coming in tonight by the way so you all have to hate me."

"I'll be sure to tell the others when they get here." Reid nodded his head.

"And if he's an asshole just ignore it, don't start anything." Brooke said looking at him with a smirk. "He'll probably see you and try and have sex with me in the back room."

Reid grinned and moved in putting his arms around her waist. "Well why don't I just have sex with you first."

Brooke grinned at him. "No, I have work."

"When you're free of him you won't ever have to work again." Reid said nuzzling her neck with his nose and lips.

Sighing contently with a smile on her face Brooke kissed his cheek softly. "Why you gonna take care of me?"

"I'm this close to having you back, I'm not letting go." Reid said seriously. "You can have anything you want. Anything at all you just have to say it." He said pulling his face from her neck.

Brooke smiled at him sweetly. "You. Right now all I want is you."

"We can make that happen." Reid said bending his head and kissing her softly.

"Oh oops!" Both pulled away and looked over to the door.

"Randy what are you doing here it's your night off." Brooke said stepping away from Reid.

"Getting my jacket I left last night. And who's this?" Randy asked smirking between the two.

"Reid Garwin." He introduced himself. "I should go." With a quick qink at Brooke he walked out.

"Randy you can't…"

"If your finally losing that Aaron fucker, I say my lips are sealed." Randy smiled at her grabbed her jacket from her locker and left.

Brooke smiled despite herself and headed out to the bar to start her shift.

Surely at nine o'clock Aaron strolled in with Ethan and right up to the bar, while Brooke was just serving another round of drinks at the pool tables.

Looking up just as she handed Reid his drink she swore under her breath. "What?" Reid asked not looking at her.

"He's here." She mumbled grudgingly and walked back to the bar. "Hi." She said to Aaron. He turned from the bartender, Nathan and smirked at her.

"Hey babe."

"So…"

"Want to go in the back, where it's quick?" Aaron asked. Brooke groaned mentally shooting herself in the head over and over again as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the back, only to have him steer towards the pool tables after obviously spotting Reid. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Reid Garwin and his bitch Tyler Simms and the rest of the fag four." Aaron said snidely.

Brooke stepped in front of him. "Come on Aaron, not here. I work here. They're customers." His eyes diverted to hers in a split second and she saw fire in them. A look that said 'I'll deal with you later' written all over his face before he looked back at Reid, grabbing Brooke around the waist and pulling her closer. He moved in and kissed her roughly and she tried to make it look like she wasn't completely repulsed.

He pulled away smirked at Reid and moved to continue to the back room expecting her to show him the way. "Aaron not to night."

"Excuse me? What was that I didn't here you?" Aaron turned on her, they were only a short distance from the other's.

"I'm just…not here ok…please?" She asked nicely.

He glared and nodded. "Fine." He growled and walked away. Brooke really didn't care where he went just as long as he left her alone.

After her shift ended at eleven she found Aaron at that pool table with Reid and Tyler and Ethan. "Aaron? Want me to drive you home?" Brooke asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No." He slurred his speech a little and Reid gave her a quick glance. "Don't look at my girl Garwin." Aaron snapped.

"I wasn't." Reid said. "But maybe you should take the ride, before you lose another fifty bucks."

"Where the hell did you get money?" Brooke asked accusingly.

Aaron smirked. "From your panty drawer!" Every curse, horrible name and pissed reaction played through her mind as she just stared at him for a moment. Then she grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag his much large frame from the club. Once outside she just glared.

"You ass! What the hell?"

"What you didn't think I knew about your panty stash. Of course I knew, I always know." His speech was slowed by the amount of alcohol in his system.

"That doesn't give you the right to take it." Brooke growled.

"I'll do as I damn well please. Like I'm gonna drive my car home!" Aaron yelled.

Brooke snorted. "Fine. Be my guest, I hope you crash and die you asshole." She grunted and walked to her car. Climbing in she started the engine, buckled up and drove away. A few moments later she received a text message from Reid. _Go home and wait for me to call._ It read. Brooke did as told and went home. Her nerves were strung tight and she was worried it wouldn't work.

Two hours later she heard her cell. "Hello?" She asked.

"He's been taken to the hospital." Reid said. "Caleb thinks it worked."

"Ok." Brooke hung up and headed to the hospital.

Hospital:

Upon arrival Brooke had been quickly introduced to the doctor who'd tended to Aaron. He'd asked how she'd been notified and she told him that old friends from high school, who'd seen the accident called her.

"Ah yes lucky those four boys were driving along." The doctor said kindly. "He's suffered a severe concussion to his frontal lobe. There's a good chance of memory loss."

"Amnesia?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. It could last for a short time, or forever depending on when he wakes up." Brooke played the part of the upset girlfriend for a moment and cried.

"Will he remember me?"

The doctor shrugged. "I dunno Mrs. Mathews he might not it seems he was also not wearing a seatbelt at the time of impact and fractured two disks in his back."

"Will he have to be cared for the rest of his life?"

"Like I said it depends."

A Few Days Later:

A few days had come and gone and Aaron had woken. He didn't remember anything as far back as high school. "So you're my girlfriend?" HE asked looking at Brooke confused.

Brooke shook her head. "No, not anymore we broke up two nights before your crash."

"Oh." He said confused. "So who are you again?"

Brooke sighed softly. "Nobody it seems. Look I called your father, he's coming here to take you back home." She pushed back every negative thing inside of her that wanted to just leave him there confused and alone.

"So if I understand this, I am twenty two, and I am not just about to go in to my sophomore year at Spencer Academy."

"Wow that crash really did a number on you." Brooke shook her head. "Yeah, you are no longer in high school. But I'll leave that for your nurse to explain when your father arrives, it's better if we just stop here."

He nodded his head still confused. The nurse walked in and she saw him grin and she knew he would be just fine without his memory.

Leaving the hospital she headed back to her apartment and continued up with her packing. Reid and Tyler had offered to let her move in with them, so that she could get out of the apartment her and Aaron had shared.

When she grabbed her cell phone from her purse sitting next to her as she packed up her bathroom supplies she answered it. "Hello?"  
_"So…where are you?" _

"Still packing." Brooke said smiling.

"_I'll come over and get your stuff loaded up into my truck."_

"Thanks Reid." Brooke said sweetly and hung up.

2 ½ years later:

Brooke was standing in the middle of her remodeled and just finished dance studio. Reid had gotten it for her to keep her occupied. He'd gotten it just down from where he'd opened his new club called The Cove.

As she looked around she could not have been happier with the outcome of her finally finished remodel. It had taken six long months, but now she could bring in a small staff of six for the two studio building and start enrolling kids into the dance programs. She'd always loved to dance and this had been her dream, to have a studio where kids could go and just learn to be passionate about something.

She flipped off the light switch and left the studio building getting in her brand new black mustang, Reid having gotten her a new one. She'd pleaded with him not to, but he'd insisted. He was too good to her.

Tonight she'd finally tell him her little surprise. It was his birthday tonight and they had closed the club for a private party. When she arrived she parked around back where employee parking was and went in through the back. She saw everyone standing around mingling. Friends of theirs from college, the boys, Sarah and Kate.

"Hey Dollface." Reid said upon seeing her and he walked over and kissed her.

"Hey Handsome." She said and returned his kiss with a few quick pecks. Reid smiled at her as he pulled away enough to slips his arm around her waist. "Happy birthday."

"You already wished me a happy birthday this morning." Reid grinned looked over at her.

Brooke smirked back. "I did, but saying it doesn't hurt."

"No it sure doesn't." Reid said and they went over to their friends including Tyler's new girlfriend Jojo. She was a sweet girl, kind of a loner but she was so sweet to Tyler. "Hey look who showed up! Finally!"

Brooke laughed. "I'm sorry I know I'm late but I had to stop by the studio to get Reid's present from my office."

"What is it?" Reid asked excitedly like a child.

"It's in my purse and no you can't have it till after cake." Brooke said eyeing him playfully.

Reid grabbed his glass and turned around. "Time for cake!" He yelled. The others and Brooke laughed at him while the waitresses that worked in the club, brought out the birthday cake. They sang happy birthday and Reid blew out the candles and cake was served to all the guests.

"One more condition." Brooke informed him. "You have to open all the other presents before you can have this one." She grinned deviously and he glared playfully.

"Uncool." He said lamely and she smiled.

They finished up cake and Reid started in on the presents that had been brought and left on the table in the corner. 9 Gift cards, 2 wallets, 4 bottles of cologne, and 6 different bottles of imported expensive alcohol later and Reid was turning to his girlfriend grinning. "Gimme." He ordered her jokingly.

Brooke sighed and opened her purse and pulled out a white card envelope and handed it to him. Reid looked confused for a moment but opened the card and grabbed the stack of pictures inside and read what she wrote. 'Wonderful memories, past present and future. Love Dollface.' He set the card on the table and started threw the pictures.

The first was taken right after Reid and Brooke had gotten together freshmen year, they were sitting together at lunch smiling at each other. The second was a photo from right after Reid and Brooke had gotten back together, after the Aaron fiasco. Reid was standing behind Brooke his arms around her waist head on her shoulder and they were both smiling at the camera, because Sarah had insisted they smile since they were on a beach in Florida for two weeks and she'd finally gotten them out of the hotel.

The last Reid stared at blankly for a moment and then looked up at Brooke. She grinned and nodded and he went completely wide eyed. "You serious!" He asked grabbing her hands and pulling her to him.

Brooke nodded smiling. "As a heart attack." She said biting her lip.

Reid smiled uncontrollable before dropping the last photo which was a sonogram and hug her tightly to him kissing he cheeks several times and then her lips passionately.

Tyler picked up the photos Reid had dropped and looked at the sonogram. "See told you he'd be the first to have kids." Tyler remarked to Caleb and Pogue making them laugh.

Reid was to busy lock in a passionate kiss with his girlfriend to care. "I love you, so much." He panted as he broke away. "I told you didn't I?" He said grinning happily.

Brooke nodded tears in her eyes. "You did."

"Marry me? Please marry me Brooklyn Mathews."

She looked a little shocked by the question. "What?"

"Marry me, today, tomorrow, three years from now just say you'll marry me?" He grinned.

Brooke laughed softly tears leaking from her eyes and she looked to either side seeing people watching them, her expectantly for an answer. "I'll marry you." She said sweetly and he kissed her deeply. When they finally broke apart Sarah and Kate stepped in squealing happily hugging Brooke and she gladly returned their hugs and excitement.

The boys pulled Reid away for a bit. "Way to go man, you managed to knock her up, and propose before any of us." Pogue congratulated jokingly.

Reid laughed. "I'm going to be a dad." He said not believing his words.

"Congrats man." Caleb patted his shoulder.

Tyler smirked at him. "Yeah man, really that's awesome."

Brooke walked over putting her arm around Reid's waist and he bent his head and kissed her delicately. "I'm sure when the adrenaline wears off you'll be freaking out." Pogue joked.

Pulling away from Brooke's lips Reid smiled at her. "I love you Dollface."

"And I love you Handsome." Brooke smiled and kissed him again earning joking applause from their friends.

THE END

AN: So this was just some drabble I thought of and didn't want to like do some long story about, just a one shot…a long one shot…hope everyone enjoyed leave some love in the reviews! Lates!


End file.
